History repeats itself
by Thetruehero
Summary: Percy has fought a lot of famous myths in his time at camp, but this myth was literally meant to kill him. Hopefully he will survive and more importantly...save Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Just saw Clash of the Titans.**

Percy was in his cabin when he felt a large tremor hit him.

He saw that a lot of the cabin was coming down.

"Shit!" he yelled and dove out the door just as the cabin collapsed.

"Percy!" a voice rang out.

Annabeth and Peter Sane were running up to him, Peter had his armor and weapons ready.

"What was that!" Percy asked as he saw the large crack coming out of the water and towards his cabin.

"Some kind of earthquake?" Peter asked as the another tremor hit.

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed as he fell back.

The crack started getting closer and closer.

"Guys! Run!" Peter said grabbing Percy and Annabeth and dragging them away.

They ran all the way to the Big House just as a bunch of campers were outside talking with Chiron and Jason.

"Chiron!" Peter yelled from the back of the crowd.

He couldn't hear them because of the constant roar of all the panicked campers.

"Move it!" Peter said angrily.

An Ares kid turned and pushed Peter back.

Peter gritted his teeth in anger before he slammed his staff into the ground.

A jet of wind pushed through the crowd, parting everyone.

The trio walked up to Chiron.

"Chiron, what happened?" Annabeth asked.

He sighed "Perhaps it is best if we talk inside."

They nodded and walked inside where all the other counselors were already sitting and talking.

"Now someone tell me what just destroyed my cabin!" Percy said frustrated.

"Cetus." Chiron said sadly.

Everyone except Percy gasped.

"Oh great, is this some bad monster from mythology?" he asked annoyed.

"Cetus was the monster that attacked Perseus. The original Perseus." Annabeth explained.

"With the fall of Gaea many terrible things were released. One of them was Cetus the Terror of the Greek Seas." Chiron said.

"A monster bigger than Typhon and even more deadly!" Peter said.

"Looking on the bright side Insane." Reyna said glaring at him.

Peter smiled a little before another earthquake hit.

The support beams rattled and shook, one fell and smacked Travis Stoll in the head.

The demigod fell to the ground unconscious.

The others stared at the knocked out demigod for a few minutes before resuming the meeting.

"So how did they kill Cetus before?" Percy asked.

Annabeth and Chiron gave non-hopeful expressions.

"How?" he asked.

"Medusa's head." Annabeth said.

Percy stared shocked before he sat back down and groaned.

"Medusa hasn't returned yet has she?" Percy asked turning towards Nico.

He shook his head sadly "I've been keeping an eye on the famous myths and only a few escaped Death. Medusa was not one of them."

"So what exactly is happening?" Percy asked.

"Cetus was released." Chiron said.

Percy nodded.

"He was the monster that the original Perseus fought." Peter said.

"I got that part." Percy said.

"The bad news is the myth is pretty bad." Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"The myth says that his love interest was taken to be sacrificed to Cetus." Jason said.

"Ohhh." Percy said as he looked at Annabeth with a worried look.

"Also..." Nico started.

"What?" Percy asked.

"A lot of people died." he said with wide eyes.

A banging came from the door.

"Why are the campers so restless? They are never like this!" Piper asked.

Chiron shook his head, lost in thought.

"In the story, the citizens became paranoid and were the ones that tried to sacrifice Princess Andromeda. I fear that it is happening again, they do not know what they are doing." Chiron explained.

"So, they are going to try and take Annabeth to be eaten?" Leo asked.

"Over my dead body!" Percy yelled getting up.

"Percy, Peter will watch over Annabeth while we figure out a way to stop Cetus." Chiron explained.

"How do we know that Peter can take care of her?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Reach for her." Peter said.

Percy shrugged and reached his hand out to his girlfriend.

Suddenly Percy was on his back out of his chair.

He looked up and saw Peter standing next to him.

"Okay, this can work." Percy groaned.

Peter grinned as he helped Percy up.

"Now, Peter please take Annabeth to Bunker Nine. We will meet you there." Chiron said.

Peter nodded and then grabbed Annabeth.

"You better not try anything Sane!" Reyna said.

Peter smiled and gave her a kiss "Never."

He opened a window and grabbed Annabeth again, then he flew out the window and out of sight.

"Now, are their any other ways to defeat Cetus?" Percy asked.

"Well, their is one other story ending." Jason said.

"What?" Percy asked urgently.

"Perseus stabbed Cetus with a powerful blade and practically ripped him in two." Reyna said.

"Ah, that blade..." Chiron trailed off.

"What? What about the blade?" Percy asked.

"That blade is too dangerous." Chiron said.

"Come on! What blade?" Percy asked.

"You destroyed it once and we were lucky that it didn't rip out your soul." Chiron said sadly.

"Rip out my...oh." Percy said softly.

Chiron nodded slowly.

"So your saying the only way Cetus can be stopped..." Percy started.

"Is to stab him with the blade of Kronos"

 **Is this a good first chapter? Please review. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait a minute! Why are we not being affected by this whole history thing like the other campers?" Leo asked as the pounding on the door became more intense.

"It might be because the leaders of the city tried to stop the sacrifice and did not support it, so as leaders of this camp you are immune to this affect." Chiron explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Percy said as he sat back.

"Anyway, we have more pressing matters to deal with. We must find the blade of Kronos." Piper said.

"Wait, why not try and find Medusa's head?" Jason asked curiously.

"I gave it to my mother five or six years ago to deal with a really mean and horrible guy, who knows where it could be now." Percy said.

"Well, lets ask her, maybe she remembers." Frank suggested.

Percy shrugged "Worth a shot."

Percy walked into the kitchen with Butch and he summoned a rainbow from the sink.

Percy threw in a drachma and called for Sally Jackson.

His mother came into view and she was kissing Paul Blofis, his stepfather.

Percy cleared his throat awkwardly and his parents pulled apart quickly.

"Percy! I'm so happy to see you, are you okay?" Sally asked.

"I'm fine, but we have a little bit of a problem here at camp. Do you remember where you put Medusa's head?" Percy asked.

"You had Medusa's head?" Paul asked in shock, but Sally ignored it.

"That was years ago, it's probably gone by now." Sally said.

"But, do you remember where you put it?" he asked.

Sally became lost in thought as she remembered back to that day.

"I'm pretty sure...I tried to send it back to Olympus, but that when Poseidon came for your birthday that year he told me that it was sent to Mt. Tam as a threat message to Kronos." Sally said.

"So, it's in San Francisco?" Percy asked and Sally nodded.

"Okay, thanks mom." Percy said and swiped his hand through the rainbow and ended the call.

"Well, this is going to be bad." Butch said just as a crashing sound came from the other room.

They both ran in and campers were running in to the rec room shouting and waving their weapons.

"Guys! Get out of here!" Will Solace said as the counselors all drew weapons and engaged the army of campers.

The Seven, Nico, and Reyna all held on to Nico and he shadow traveled out of the rec room.

They all appeared in Bunker Nine startling both Annabeth and Peter.

"Whoa! What happened?" Peter asked as he helped Reyna up and then the others.

"Angry campers are bad news. Let's avoid them from now on!" Leo said as he was breathing heavily.

"Well, how are we gonna stop Cetus?" Annabeth asked.

"I have an idea." Nico said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"What if a group goes to find the head while the others search for the blade. I can help with the blade, odds are it's in the Underworld." Nico said.

"That could work, I know San Francisco like the back of my hand. I'll go find the head." Reyna said.

"I'll go with you." Jason said.

"Better watch yourself Grace." Peter said as he held Reyna close.

Jason rolled his eyes as Frank stepped forward "I'll go to San Francisco too."

"I'll go to the Underworld with Nico." Percy said.

"Same here." Leo said.

"I'll go with you too." Piper said as she walked over to stand next to Percy and Leo.

"Alright, Nico you should probably Shadow travel us to the entrance to the Underworld with you and then we will start making our way to San Francisco." Jason said.

Nico nodded and everyone gathered around him, Percy walked over and gave Annabeth a kiss.

"I'll be back." he whispered to her.

"You better." she said with a smirk.

Percy walked over and Nico transported all of them out.

Peter and Annabeth stood there awkwardly.

"Want to play some card games?" Peter asked as he held up a deck of cards.

"Why not." Annabeth said and they both sat down.

 **The Underworld Group.**

"Well, good luck guys." Percy said as he gave everyone a hug and the others started off down the street.

"Guys you might want to take this." Percy said and handed Jason a plastic card.

"What's this for?" Jason asked as he slipped it into his pocket.

"It's from the Lotus Hotel, it has an unlimited amount of money for basically anything." Percy explained.

"Thanks Kelp Head." Jason said and held out his hand.

"No problem Sparky." Percy said and took Jason's hand.

Jason turned around and ran to catch up with the others.

"Come on, let's get into the Underworld." Nico said.

Leo, Percy, Nico, and Piper all walked into the building and they saw Charon yelling at a lost soul.

"Charon!" Nico yelled and the large man turned and gave a cruel smile.

"Master Nico." he said and gave him a bow.

"We need to get into the Underworld right now." Percy said.

"For the guy who got me a raise, no problem right this way." he said and they walked into the ferry.

When Charon dropped them off they started down the pathway to the Fields of Asphodel.

"Where could the blade possibly be?" Piper asked as she looked at the massive field in front of them.

"I have no idea, but we could start with the entrance to Tartarus." Nico said and Percy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Percy, it's okay. You'll be fine, we are right here." Piper said when she saw the look of fear on his face.

"Yeah man, anything gets close and I'll burn them to a crisp." Leo said and lit his hand on fire for emphasis.

"It's...It's fine, I'll be fine." Percy said and the continued their walk through the seemingly endless field.

Though Percy was not fine, he was reluctant to return to the origin of his nightmares.

He sighed heavily as he and Nico walked side by side, he looked over and saw that Nico had the same look of fear he did.

"You scared too?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded as he sighed and kept on walking.

"We'll find it you know." Percy said in a hopeful voice to try and lift his spirits, though Nico just sighed again.

"Hopefully." Nico said.

 **San Francisco Group.**

"I hope that they make it out okay." Jason said as he thought about his girlfriend in the Land of the Dead.

"I'm sure they will be fine, Percy and Nico know the Underworld. They'll protect Leo and Piper." Reyna said reassuringly.

Jason nodded as they climbed into a cab.

"We need to get to San Francisco as quickly as possible." Frank said.

The cab driver scoffed and turned back to them "Got the money?!"

Jason handed him the credit card that Percy had given him.

He swiped it and the infinity sign came up, the man actually sobbed in joy and then hit the accelerator with so much force they were sure he broke it.

"So, assuming we don't die in this cab. What's the plan?" Frank asked as his head was pressed against the seat.

"We need to get to Mt. Tam, that's where the gods sent the head as a threat to Kronos." Reyna explained.

"But, the fortress fell. How are we supposed to find it?" Jason asked.

Reyna sighed as she fiddled with her ring that Peter had given her.

"We just have to hope for the best, and hope that the head is there or that the others find the blade." Reyna said as she looked out the window.

They shot forward and Jason slammed his head into the divider of the cab.

"Sorry! Red light!" the driver said.

Jason rubbed his head and glared at the driver.

"Let's also hope we survive the drive there." Jason said as the driver shot forward again and they were pressed into the seat again.

"This may actually be the most danger we will be in." Frank said as his cheeks actually started shaking from the speed they were going.

Jason tried to laugh except his mind kept going back to Piper being in the Underworld and possibly never will come out.

"They'll be fine." Jason kept whispering to himself.

 **Back at the Bunker.**

"Gin!" Annabeth yelled as she placed her cards down in front of Peter.

Peter threw his cards down and groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Every...game!" he said with a sigh.

"Learn to play cards better Sane." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Learn not to be super smart Chase." Peter said with a smirk.

They started laughing loudly when the bunker door made a loud bang.

Peter and Annabeth both got up and drew their weapons.

"Annabeth, hide!" Peter said.

"No way, I'm not..." she started but Peter grabbed her and flew up to a catwalk and dropped her there.

"Stay hidden." he hissed and flew back down, his armor summoned and his sword at the ready.

The door continued to push forward and then eventually it flew open and an army of demigods walked in led by...

"Jake Mason?" Peter said as he lowered his sword.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Who?" Peter asked but before he said anymore Jake had a sword at his throat.

"Where...is...Annabeth?" he asked again with a glare.

Peter gulped hard as he looked at the sword in front of him.

"Oh, right, her. She isn't here." Peter said with a smirk.

"Liar. We know she is here and we will find her." Jake said as he pressed the blade further against his neck.

Peter sighed heavily "Then I am really sorry about this Mason."

Jake looked confused until Peter swung his sword and knocked the sword out of his hand.

"GET HIM!" Jake yelled as he rubbed his hand.

The campers started forward and Peter dodged and swung, making sure not kill any campers, only injure them.

He grabbed an Ares kid and threw him into the group of campers, then he kicked another back.

Peter started to get overwhelmed so he kicked off the ground, except Jake grabbed his foot and yanked him down.

Peter fell and slammed into the ground and tried to get up but Jake kicked him and the vibration of his armor hurt his stomach.

Peter staggered up and tried to swing but a couple campers grabbed his arm and pulled the sword out of his hand, then the campers started to rip his armor off and punch him, and cut him with their weapons.

He fell and was lost in an ocean of deranged campers, Annabeth couldn't take it anymore.

"Peter!" she yelled, Jake turned and saw her on the catwalk.

"There she is! Get her!" he yelled.

The crowd lifted up a beaten and barely awake Peter over their heads and threw him to the side.

He slammed into a table and then fell on the ground, a few wrenches and tools falling on him.

Annabeth almost cried when she saw that he wasn't moving or made any indication to move.

"Come here Annabeth." a voice behind her said.

She turned and saw a Ares kid reaching for her, she drew her sword and pushed him back.

She kept at this pushing them back and running on the catwalk.

Then she felt hands wrap around her and hold her.

"This is how it has to be Annabeth!" Jake Mason said and then dragged her towards the small lift that led down to the ground.

"What about him?" a camper asked pointing at the unconscious Peter on the ground.

"Tie him up and throw him in the Big House with the other counselors." Jake ordered.

They dragged the unconscious teen away as they tied up Annabeth.

"Jake this isn't you!" Annabeth said but Jake ignored her.

He leaned forward until they were inches from each other.

"It's what needs to be done."

 **Please Review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Underworld.**

"WOOF!" a loud booming sound came from Erebus, loud enough to shake the ground.

"Cerberus!" Percy and Nico yelled as the enormous three headed Rottweiler turned to see them.

Leo ran behind a rock and looked over it to make sure that Cerberus didn't eat him.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Especially because I got you this!" Percy said as he pulled a small red ball from his coat pocket.

Cerberus perked up and followed the sight of the ball, all three heads seemed to be in a trance.

"Go get it boy!" Percy yelled and chucked it towards the palace.

"WOOF!" Cerberus barked and happily started after the ball.

"Come on." Nico said and they all ran through the death line and towards a large cave.

They could hear Cerberus growling playfully as he tore apart the ball.

They walked into the cave and they saw a large hole the size of a city block, it seemed to be an endless pit.

Nico and Percy both shuddered as they stared at the entrance to Tarturus.

"Its okay." Piper said putting a small bit of charmspeak into her voice.

The two sons of the Big Three calmed down a little but still looked scared.

"So, where would this blade be exactly?" Leo asked.

Nico looked around until he saw what he was looking for.

"There!" he said pointing to an altar on the far side of the pit.

They all slowly made their way towards the altar, as they got closer they saw that is was made of some type of black stone.

"The altar of the damned." Nico said as they looked at it.

"What is it exactly?" Piper asked.

"Supposedly their are four altars spread across the four corners of the Underworld, each one holds a piece of the damned soul that you desire to summon for us it would the scythe of Kronos." Nico explained.

"So, we have to go to the ends of the Underworld and collect the four pieces of the scythe to reforge it?" Percy asked and Nico nodded.

Nico put his hand on the altar and chanted something under his breath.

A small black rod appeared on the altar and Nico grabbed it.

"We have one piece we need to get the other three, we could do this faster if two go for one and then we meet at the final altar." Nico said.

They all nodded and decided Percy and Leo go for the western altar, while Nico and Piper go for the eastern altar and they meet at the final piece in the north.

"Good luck guys." Percy said and they all split up.

 **In San Francisco.**

They all climbed out of the cab and the first thing that Jason did was throw up.

"Thank you so much sir." Reyna said and the cab sped away, Frank was clutching his stomach and Jason was staring at the sky trying to stop it from spinning.

"Guys come on we need to get to the fortress." Reyna said.

"I just spent three hours in a cab and I would like five seconds to have the world stop spinning. Please?!" Jason pleaded as he layed in the grass.

"World ending. Percy and Annabeth being eaten by a giant sea monster. Any of this ringing a bell?!" Reyna said with a glare.

Jason looked up and sighed, then he staggered to his feet "Let's go."

They started down the road towards Mt. Tam and as they got closer the mist got stronger.

"Focus on Atlas, remember." Reyna said and they walked through the mist.

When they got through the mist they were in the Garden of the Hespirades, above the garden was the ruins of the Titan capital.

"Wow, we really did a number on this place!" Reyna said as they all walked past the sleeping Ladon that didn't even stir.

They climbed over the destroyed black rocks that once held up the mighty fortress and searched for any sign of Medusa's head.

"I don't think it's here guys!" Frank yelled as they searched deeper into the ruins.

"Wait! Check this out!" Jason yelled and gestured for them to come closer.

The two Praetors ran over to Jason and found him standing in dust.

"It's rubble? So what?" Frank asked scratching his head.

"This isn't from the fortress. This is more like regular rock, like regular stone." Jason said as he compared the dust to some dust on the black rocks.

"So, dust as in statues from Medusa?" Reyna asked.

"I think so." Jason said and they started to follow the dust trail, they soon came across a small dead snake.

"Yep, Medusa alright." Jason said and they ventured farther into the ruins.

They came into what used to be the throne room and then they heard a hissing.

It sounded like a large number of snakes hissing.

"Well, hello my dearies." a voice said behind them.

They turned and standing there was a tall woman with snakes for hair and she had on sunglasses that covered her eyes.

"Medusa." Jason whispered, terrified.

 **Back at Camp.**

"In you go!" a Hermes kid said as a few campers threw the beaten Peter into a room where the other counselors were sitting around.

"Hey Peter." Clarisse said casually as she threw a sausage at Seymour who gladly devoured it.

Travis and Will helped Peter up and sat him down on the couch.

"What happened to you?!" Will asked as he examined his wounds.

"Apparently you can't take on the entire camp alone, just thought I'd let you guys know." Peter said as he clutched his head.

"Here take this." Will said and gave him some Ambrosia and Nectar.

Peters wounds slowly closed and his breathing became more stable.

"Thanks." he said taking in a deep breath.

"So does this mean they have Annabeth?" Travis asked.

Peter sighed heavily before he nodded.

"You had one job Sane!" Clarisse said angrily.

"Shut it La Rue! I did my best! I doubt you would last more than three seconds against the entire camp!" Peter shouted back.

Clarisse stood up and so did Peter.

"You calling me a coward?!" Clarisse asked with a glare.

"Yes! Are you just now figuring this out?! Wow, where have you been?!" Peter yelled.

Clarisse right hooked his jaw and he fell back into a chair.

"HEY!" a voice spoke up and a few campers walked into the locked room.

Jake Mason walked in and glared at Clarisse and Peter.

"No fighting!" Jake ordered and walked out.

When they were gone Peter and Clarisse both stood up.

"No fighting?" Peter said with a crazy smirk.

Clarisse smirked and it looked even crazier than his.

"Interesting." she said.


End file.
